


The Light Reaches You.

by AMemoryDelayed



Category: Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), The Path (TV)
Genre: AU, AU - Xenomorph Cal, Alpha!Le Chiffre, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cal is a curious creature, Frederick is a dick scientist, Le Chiffre is interested in the Hybrid the lab created, M/M, Omega!Cal Roberts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMemoryDelayed/pseuds/AMemoryDelayed
Summary: My apologies for this, I'm a bit new to the whole fanfic writing.





	The Light Reaches You.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for this, I'm a bit new to the whole fanfic writing.

There's a moment of silence that reaches throughout the lab as a man by the name of Frederick Chilton is smiling jubilantly as he realizes what he's done. The small human being with dorsal tubes erupting from its back is shaking on the floor as the creature that has created it passes into the afterlife while the small creature lets out a soft whine. Its small claws huddled to its chest and shaking rather gently while its small tail attempts to shift about. Soft blue eyes barely opening before it begins its life living in the laboratories with its unfortunate overlord.

Life had begun for the small Xenohuman that had been created within the laboratory of Dr. Frederick Chilton. Forcefully taught to learn how to speak the English language without getting ferocious and violent much to the chagrin of his 'other' nature. Constantly sprayed with a gas that hurt his lungs every time Chilton had felt disappointed by him and sometimes it'd result in him never even getting food for the entire day if he didn't even say hello to the creature on the other side of the glass known as his father. All the small child could know was that his name was Cal. Cal Roberts. That was the name the male had given to him and claimed it was the perfect thing for a little shit like him. Cal understood that his father didn't quite like him much and that his father didn't seem to realize that he was growing smart.

Small claws scraped against the wall while the small creature had begun to grow to the size of a teenager within two months to an adult within three and it honestly surprised Frederick how much Xeno DNA could change a human. His short grown hair had fitted nicely even with the small horns that had attempted to grow like a Queen's but rather hopeless became nothing. He could understand that Cal had adapted well into integration of learning Human words and expressions, but still refused to obey him on some points. He had to understand that he would have no free will. There was none of that in his Laboratory. 

"You're a stupid animal, Cal. You know that? You're part human but you can't even integrate with your human side properly. You've become a failure."

Cal had heard those words clearly and understood everything that Dr. Chilton told him and that made him remember the word Terminate as he had been told before and the creature nodded at Dr. Chilton. He pretended to listen and mimic the falsehood that Dr. Chilton often portrayed to him. His claws lightly placing themselves onto the glass that separated him from Chilton and wound up frightening the Doctor as he had hoped. He received the gas almost immediately and begun to hack and cough before retreating back to his corner and huddling up with his tail wrapped around himself while he peered out at Chilton once the gas stopped coming through. He was plotting something that the doctor would never see coming.

The vent had been torn in the cage. Ripped clean from the ceiling from what Chilton saw and he panicked almost immediately at the sight and realized that Cal had escaped. A deadly life form like that could not be seen out there. Cal had yet to even present himself to this world. No one would be able to accept a creature like Cal in the wild, but Cal had escaped. He wouldn't know where though as the vents only wound up in one spot and that was nearby the lab door.

A quick crashing sound and the screech of Cal interrupted Chilton's thought process. Cal was swift with his pounce when he landed upon Chilton with quick speed and dug his teeth into the male's throat. Chilton had lost his battle once his throat had been ripped with a ferocity unknown to man and he begun the torturous process of choking on his own blood. Cal spat out the flesh from his lips and loomed over the dying Alpha. Cal's blue eyes piercing into Chilton's as he examined him up close deeming him absolutely unworthy and parted from the waist of the Alpha male with a hiss. His clawed toes scampering across the floor as he headed towards the door. He took the chance to halt in his spot before he would leave and turn to look back at the dying man who's eyes watched his own creation.

"I'm an ugly Omegan Animal, Father. I'm free from you now however."

The creature had to make due with the escape and make haste to avoid being caught by other people he didn't know. His clawed feet rushing around the dirt when he escaped the home with the door torn off its hinges and becoming exposed to the beautiful daylight that made him hiss briefly. His eyes forced to adjust to the bright rays that shined upon his soft little body as he pondered where he might go. His blue eyes quickly darting to view where a bird had been lurking and he studied it before hearing a car rush by. His tail quickly whipped about as the large black machine rushed by until coming to a halt far off. The Omegan hybrid did not know what to do at this point other than to attempt to escape. Humans were dangerous after all, but for some reason he could not find it in his legs to move. 

The Alpha in the car had been prepared to return home after having the Luxury of outplaying anybody and everybody in the Casino with a smug smile upon his face each time he saw their faces fold in horror at their defeat. He didn't expect to find the creature on the side of the road that watched him pass by however. He braked the moment he had realized it wasn't any form of hallucination that he had seen and that it physically existed with a blood coated face and eyes that felt like they were watching his every movement. Le Chiffre quickly pulled himself from his car to stare in surprise that the creature began running at him with speeds he could've never imagined possible before being leaped on as though he were prey.

Cal was quick to sniff the human before him after pining him down and placing the sharp edge of his tail's blade to the male's throat. His claws drawing themselves down Le Chiffre's suit and clutching down finally to tear at the male's suit. He was what he deemed a suitable Alpha according to what his Xenomorph pheromones told him. The perfect male to breed with and help his species live, a thoroughbred Alpha. Those blue eyes staring at the scarred eye, the blind scarred eye that held no fear in it as the male beneath him stared in awe at the creature atop him before placing a hand to his chest and shoving the Omega off of him.

"You're exotic. A special kind of animal. Something my eyes have never looked upon before in a life time. It would be a waste to take you here on this dirty road. You've also ruined my suit however," Le Chiffre remarked as he clutched the black cloth together to avoid unveiling his chest and the brown hair that coated it. He gestured towards his car with a hand. "We will be riding back to my home. I assume you understand English, Omega?" 

Cal was in shock that the human had been delicate to him even though he was attempting to just squeeze him for children even if he couldn't exactly have any. His body never had the capability of giving birth to children after all. Chilton had made sure that he'd be incapable of breeding and making more like him come to life. He heard the words again and then lowered his head as he looked to his claws quietly before back at Le Chiffre and finally managed to speak up, "I understand. My father taught me how to speak like a human and act like one." He pushed past the other male though as he gestured to the open door and slithered over onto the passenger side with struggle due to the dorsal tubes that remained emerged from his back. He was forced to curl up into a ball in order to seek any comfort.

"Why were you out there?" The Albanian man spoke to the creature as it watched him quietly with interest. Cal still hadn't been able to quite comprehend why the human hadn't ran or probably run him over rather than collect him. Cal just looked about a moment before finally processing the question and finally responding, "I escaped because my father did not love me. He called me a stupid animal and that I was a failure. I tried to learn to impress him but it was not good enough."

Le Chiffre felt his Alphan side emerge when he heard the hurt in the Omega's voice when he spoke of his creator otherwise known as his father. His right hand drawing to the side in a gesture to scratch underneath Cal's chin and that earned him a soft purr from the Alien man almost immediately. "You're in safe hands with me. An exotic creature like yourself is beautiful in many ways. You are not stupid. You are simply stunning." His voice was soft and comforting as to help the omega feel the desire to actually shack up with the Alpha. 

By the time they had arrived at Le Chiffre's home it had been nightfall and Cal had actually managed to fall asleep on the drive there. Le Chiffre turning his head to hear the creature emit soft purrs and hisses in his sleep as he remained curled up in a ball. What a catch he had caught today. The perfect prize after a day of victory he mused.

Cal had awoke in a sweat almost immediately after he had been awakened. His tail darting out just past Le Chiffre's head and missing. It was a simple defensive mechanism he explained to Le Chiffre who simply complimented on the creature's way of protecting itself. Cal had been so confused at the reaction and even moreso when a kiss was placed to his lips as he was drawn from the car and to the front of a rather large home that belong to the Alpha.

There was a beautiful woman within the building as soon as they entered. Cal sniffed the air for her scent and quickly acquired that she was a Beta and had Le Chiffre's scent on her. It was likely that she may have been his mate until Le Chiffre whispered something into Cal's ear that made her less than nothing, "She's been stealing from me, Omega. Calling me ugly behind my back." The words came as but a soft sound before the woman was mauled immediately by the Alien as his instincts kicked in. Le Chiffre was an amazing Alpha and a handsome one at that. No one should be able to call him ugly or steal from him like he was a lowlife.

Le Chiffre had two other Alphas come into the room who seemed unfazed at the appearance of Cal who was looming over the mutilated body with blood dribbling down from his chin and pupils blown wide from the intensity of it all. Le Chiffre had to call his Omega back so that the body could be properly disposed of by his Bodyguards and he could have private time with the creature before him. He was quite proud of his catch this time. He tilted Cal's chin up silently before dipping his lips down to catch the Omega into another kiss which quickly escalated. 

Cal's tail was sliding up behind Le Chiffre and wrapping around the male's leg while they shared a passionate kiss in the foyer that left Cal's Omegan and Xenomorph side craving for more. This was the perfect human to suit both needs he realized and made acknowledgement that this would be his mate. The mate to provide him with strong children that he could love and cherish always. His claws gently placing themselves against Le Chiffre's torn suit before they parted because Le Chiffre needed to breathe which made Cal tilt his head before the question was finally asked.

"Do you have a name?"

"My father named me Cal. Cal Roberts like the man whose DNA was used to create me." He would watch as Le Chiffre nodded and he feared that the male might find him inferior to the actual thing but Le Chiffre just smiled finally as he looked at Cal again. A toothy grin was all he was given before he was lifted up rather suddenly from the ground.

Le Chiffre was a strong and powerful Alpha according to Cal for carrying him up those stairs as if he were nothing but a feather. His tail thumping against the steps each time while Le Chiffre whispered sweet words in a mixture of English and his native language that left Cal both happy and confused because he couldn't understand some of it. It was quick to be forgotten once they stopped at a door that Le Chiffre opened and Cal was to view the nest he would be enjoying from now on. It was so much more different that cell he had been locked in during his youth.

Cal leaped from Le Chiffre's arms almost immediately and rushed on all fours to leap onto the bed with a laugh and attempted to rub into it much like a cat would. He was quite happy with the accommodations he was being by his mate. His mate. Cal's head turned towards Le Chiffre who was currently undressing after shutting the door and parting with his poor ruined shirt and the jacket whose buttons likely lie on the pavement of the road from before. He made his way over to the bed to slink beside the creature that lay upon with a look in his eyes that signified his playful attitude.

"Alpha," Cal uttered with softness in his voice before his claws drew up and his arms wrapped around Le Chiffre. They fell into another loving kiss that allowed Le Chiffre to take charge and dip his tongue into Cal's mouth to find, much to his surprise, a human tongue along with twin incisors on the bottom set of teeth and top set of teeth. His tongue dipping about and feeling about the sharp little fangs before sliding against molars similar to a human's omnivorous nature. Cal was perfect it seemed from whatever he had been born from having gained more of the human side than the monstrosity that had caused his fingers to merge into three with claws. Le Chiffre took little notice as he parted their sweet kiss to dip his nose into Cal's neck and scent him quietly. He delivered soft kisses to the Hybrid's neck earning him a moan finally.

Cal couldn't explain what was happening, but the muscle between his legs seemed to react quite well to administrations that Le Chiffre gave him in this instance. The muscle had risen fully and begun to twitch and leak pre-cum from just mere touching. He would stare down and examine that Le Chiffre had become quite stiff too before letting out a hiss towards Le Chiffre to express that he wanted the male to hurry up. Cal was already producing slick from his hole as it had begun to prepare itself for the intrusion that was to come out of this coupling.

A finger was inserted rather than the muscle that Le Chiffre had much to Cal's disappointment leave that creature to let out a mixture of a whimper and a moan once the finger pressed in to the knuckle and then pulled back out simulating thrusting. Le Chiffre was searching for that sweet spot that he had hoped that Cal might have in this case since he recognized that Cal was more human than monster. It took him stuffing in another finger before the Omega finally let out a wanton moan that came out sounding like a screech while he threw his head back. His whimpers coming out as begging now as Le Chiffre begun to set a punishing pace with his fingers to continue abusing that spot to hear his beauty cry out again.

Cal couldn't handle how wonder that feeling was. It had been so foreign to him that even he seemed surprised that he'd emitted such a noise at the pleasure that erupted in his body. Le Chiffre's fingers were nice and causing a good schlicking sound each time they entered the warm hole, but it didn't compare. Cal wanted something much bigger and he was going to have it. He wanted the male's cock already and it was heavily evident once he begun to voice his cries for the Alpha's knot this time around. He finally submitted to screaming about how he wanted the Alpha's knot and how he wanted to be bred like a good omega.

That was enough to make Le Chiffre take himself in hand and align himself to Cal's hole and take a good thrust into _his_ Omega. The harsh thrust eliciting an ecstatic cry from the Alien's mouth as it cried out with joy at the feeling even though pain rain up his body while Le Chiffre took the time to let him adjust. It was a good minute before Cal finally let out a purr to signify he was fine. Le Chiffre took the chance and set a quick pace that evolved into groans and moans rather quickly. The sweet sound of skin slapping against skin while Cal's tail had drew itself around to wrap around his own cock and begin to pump it in time with each thrust.

Cal couldn't hold on anymore at this point and threw his head back and exposed his neck for the bite from Le Chiffre at this point and demanded in another screech that he be bit. Le Chiffre did not hesitate when the Omega orgasmed across the christen white sheets of his bed and spread white fluid across them. His teeth sunk in immediately and drew a good amount of blood which he quickly begun to take in and lick away. The taste was still like iron and it made him chuckle as he took it in with joy. He had marked his omega. His new mate. He had to part from Cal's neck quickly as he let out a loud groan once he pushed his knot in and locked them together while he spilled his seed inside. His hips jerking a bit while he lay there pouring into Cal and shivering each time. 

Cal was finally sated and laying on the sheets quietly, his skin covered in sweat while Le Chiffre lay beside him still locked in deep. His neck sore with pain from the mating bite, but all else seemed fine until he asked the same question Le Chiffre had asked him. "What's your name, Alpha?"

"My name is Jean Le Chiffre, Cal."

Cal's head settled to resting on the pillow once he heard the name and quickly fell asleep before Le Chiffre even knew it. Le Chiffre's hand raising up and softly petting the Alien's short black hair and humming softly to him before he too fell asleep with Cal, his beautiful mate.


End file.
